prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS48
is the 48th episode of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 144th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As the Earth begins to suffer, the girls proceed their final battle with Goyan. '' Synopsis Goyan threatens to destroy the Land of Greenery, knowing that the Fountain of Sun is hidden here somewhere. The battle begins but none of the girls give up, and just as he attempts to make his final blow, Korone distracts him by hitting him, using his furry body as a weapon. Princess Filia reveals herself and uses the power from the Charafe to strengthen herself. Goyan repels her own power and throws the Charafe into the ocean, causing it to start shining a brilliant gold. He realizes the Fountain of the Sun is there and she explains that this is because all sources of life start from the Oceans. He laughs and starts to use his powers, causing Moop and Foop to realize how much like the last time this was. Flappy also understands and tells them that this was how the Land of Fountains was destroyed. Remaining strong, Cure Bright and Cure Windy refuse to let him destroy their home. They watch as he sucks all of the spirits into his voice, causing the land to wither as the girls attempt to use a strengthened Spiral Star Splash. He tells them that it may be powerful but it isn't enough. By now the girls have used the very last of their powers and revert back to their human forms as Goyan finishes. He has successfully transformed the Land of Greenery into nothing but ruin. Then he attacked them - only to stop when Michiru and Kaoru use whats left of their power to summon a shield to defend themselves, Saki, and Mai. Goyan tells them that they are created from Akudaikan's flame of life, but now since it's put out, they will disappear if they use all the energy. Michiru and Kaoru refuse to give up and he throws everyone to a lone standing, dead tree. Saki recognizes it as the Sky Tree and sadly realizes she failed to protect it. As Michiru and Kaoru fall unconscious, heavily injured from the fight, Saki and Mai start to cry. As Saki's tears fall to the ground, Flappy notes that even if the flowers and plants have all withered - the ground is still there for them to bloom again. Choppy reminds that even if all the birds have disappeared, the sky for them to fly remains. Moop also says that the Moon is still there behind the clouds, and Foop tells them that the wind will blow again. These words cause the girls to regain hope and Michiru and Kaoru slowly waken. In hopes of defeating Goyan, the girls ask all of the remaining spirits to give them their powers. The spirits respond to their strong feelings and cause the Sky Tree to begin glowing as the powers shift to Saki and Mai and make them transform back into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, while Michiru and Kaoru become Cure Bright and Cure Windy - but in alternate outfits. The spirits recall how each of the girls represent these elements: the blooming of Flowers for Saki, Mai is the fluttering birds, Kaoru is the scent of the wind, and Michiru is the waxing of the moon. This is what makes their lives shine beautifully - their world. And they will take back that world with their own hands. Major Events *Goyan discovers the Fountain of the Sun is in truth Earth's ocean. Using a destructive ball, he annihilates the spirits and the ocean, appearing to destroy the planet outside a withered Sky Tree. *Using whatever spirits remaining on Earth, the fairies channel their power into Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru, allowing for all four Cure powers to be used at once. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy / Cure Egret *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo Trivia *This is the only episode that Saki and Mai are seen in their two Pretty Cure forms in the same episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star